


The Lost Allen

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Gender Earth [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gender Earth, Karry, Karry Universe, Millma Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: While patrolling Central City, Claire Kent comes across an unusual meta human and an unusual link to Karry Universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Gender Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Lost Allen

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the delay in updating this! I kept saying I'd upload it, then here we are... Anyway, this is sort of the origin story of Karry Universe's Amelia Allen. I changed it from the original FanFiction posting to make it through Claire Kent's perspective.

Claire Kent, otherwise known as Superwoman, was patrolling the skies of Central City. As Superwoman her outfit was completely blue; she wore red boots and had a yellow belt around her waist. She wore a red cape with yellow trim, and on her chest, was the House of El symbol, proudly presented.

True, Central City was her cousin, Kandar’s, ground now that Kandar worked with the Flash, but with Bailey Allen away on a business trip and Kandar currently on a story back in Opal City, the superheroine had decided to take matters in her own hands. She was glad she did as her eye caught sight of a blue flash in the park ahead and, when she got there, there seemed to be some type of argument or fight going on between two adults, in the company of a child no less.

"Is there a problem here?" Superwoman asked, landing before the two arguing adults.

"Superwoman!" one of the adults sighed, pointing to woman he’d been arguing with. "She's a meta! She…"

"I saw," Superwoman confirmed, having seen the blue flash, at least, and recognizing it as a vibe portal. "But it's not illegal to be a meta human, and she has caused no harm. There is no need to be concerned." The man seemed shocked at this response, before reluctantly nodding. Clare knew it was best to get this girl away from the man though, just in case.

"You, come," she indicated to the girl now, who cautiously approached Claire, who, on contact, flew herself and the girl to the roof of a nearby building, away from the man.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Superwoman said when she put the girl down, sensing worry coming from her. "I just wanted to get you out of there. You've got to be more careful. There are some people who are not too nice to metas or aliens around here. Why didn't you just portal out of that situation?"

"That's not my power. My friend was goofing around," the girl sighed, looking up at the sky. "Cisco!" she yelled, causing Superwoman to frown at the unfamiliar name.

"If you need, I can fly you somewhere," Superwoman tried, not sure why the girl was still here. There was something familiar about the girl, however.

"You can't fly me back to my Earth," the girl said, looking around, distracted.

"Oh, another world, like HP," Superwoman nodded, understanding, as HP Wells was from another earth.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" the girl now asked Superwoman, who frowned at this question. "Are you like Clark's sister or something?"

"Clark?" Superwoman asked, raising an eyebrow, not having heard of this name.

"Clark Kent…. Superman?" the girl tried, looking a little scared at Superwoman’s unfamiliarity if the name.

"There is no Clark Kent," Superwoman pointed out, shaking her head. "But I'm…" it made sense this girl knew this Superman was called Clark Kent, so she couldn’t see the harm. "You seem somewhat in the know… I'm Claire Kent," she introduced herself.

"Claire… Kent? You're Clark's counterpart!" the girl groaned. "What about Kara?"

"Kara?" Superwoman asked, shaking her head. "Or Cora? My Kryptonian name was – is – Cora."

"No, Kara," the girl shook this off. "What about your cousin?"

"Oh, Kandar," Superwoman realized, and the girl’s mouth dropped open.

"So, the Supers are gender-switched…" the girl muttered, more to herself.

"Who exactly are you?" Superwoman now asked, folding her arms, wondering about the girl who apparently knew her counterpart and having given her more than enough information on her identity, wanted to know more.

"Amelia Allen," the girl said. "But people call me Millie."

"Allen? Any relationship to Bailey Allen?" Claire asked.

"Bailey… Wait, Barry? My brother, Barry?" Millie asked, stunned into silence.

"You said gender switching… would that make you Arthur?" Claire summarized, thinking all this over. She didn’t know Bailey’s family as well as Kandar did, but at least know who everyone was in that family. "Bailey's little brother."

"What? Cisco!" Millie yelled up at the air again at that, and Claire got her worry now.. "Francisco Ramon, answer me!"

"Cisco Ramon… Cesca," Claire seemed to know what was going on now – on this girl's world, everyone was the opposite gender than they were here, and Millie’s Cesca – Cisco – had not come back for her.

Millie didn’t reply, and just gave Claire a look at this.

“Cisco should have come gotten me by now," Millie said after a moment, taking deep breaths, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Okay, come on," Claire said, getting that this Allen girl was lost and couldn’t get home. She needed to show her some support. "I'm taking you to my Central City apartment," Millie raised an eyebrow at this but was picked up again as they sored into the sky.

Claire’s apartment was near Kandar’s, but not in the same complex. There were views to CatCo, Lord Enterprises, and the new Dailey Planet building, as well as access to the bay – and of course a large balcony on which Claire could leave and arrive at her own digression.

"Make yourself comfortable," Claire stated as she put Millie down in the apartment’s lounge, rushing to her wardrobe and putting on a simple pantsuit to cover her Superwoman outfit. Millie barely moved though. "I'm… going to order pizza," Claire added, putting on a calming voice. "You like the normal, right?"

"I um… what's the normal?" Millie asked.

"How everyone takes their pizza," Claire stated obviously, and Millie raised an eyebrow.

"Plain?" Millie asked, surprising Claire.

"No," Claire said, shaking her head. "Shrimp."

"On pizza?" Millie asked and Claire nodded. "You put shrimp on pizza and that's considered normal?"

"It is for me and my friends. You know what, I'll order a plain," Claire said, second-guessing now and picking up her phone to dial, thinking of using the shrimp she had in the fridge instead. She could heat them up with her laser vision easily enough.

"You can put on the TV," Claire said when she was done with the call.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Millie quietly asked, surprising Claire at the question.

"Well… because you're either an alternate world friend who is lost, or a very tricky foe.” Claire stated simply. “And I saw you, I saw your confusion – your fear, the look in your eyes. I've gotten very good at telling who an enemy hiding as a friend is, and it's not you," she took a seat. "You're good – and you're lost and need a friend."

Millie smiled at this, and Claire smiled back.

"What are you doing in Central? My Clark lives in Metropolis," Millie now asked.

"I do too," Claire said with a nod. "But the Dailey Planet is setting up new offices out here and I was asked to come here for a few months to help set it up and get going.” She pointed out of the window to the Dailey Planet building. A big rival for CatCo. “I jumped at it – get to spend some time with my cousin. And it's good money and I can easily fly home to be with my husband and kids whenever I want."

"Oh, I got to ask," Millie started.

"Louis Lane," Claire said with a little smile, and Millie raised an eyebrow. “He’s a really famous reporter."

"Lois Lane," Millie muttered, and Claire nodded, understanding. Different genders. "And your kids. Jason and Ella?"

"Jamie and Ellis," Claire corrected, and Millie sighed. Close enough.

"What about Kara and Barry's counterpart? You said Kandar and Bailey?" Millie asked, Claire accepting all the questions – her world must have seemed so different to Millie.

"What about them?" Claire however asked, curious.

"Their girls? Are they twin boys here instead?" Millie asked; Claire taking a moment to understand this sentence.

"Whoa! Wait, your Kandar and Bailey – Kara and Barry – they have kids?" Claire was shocked at this as Millie’s question sunk in. While Kandar and Bailey were dating, they weren’t anywhere near kids-and-a-mortgage yet. "Go them,” she added with a smirk.

"Where is Cisco?" Millie now asked, sitting down and Claire moved around, putting a hand on her back.

"Hey, I'm sure something popped up and he'll be here soon. Until then, you're safe here," Claire assured, reaching the remote and turning on the TV. "And look Friends is on. You like Friends?" she was on about the famous 90s TV comedy.

"Yeah," Millie said, looking at the screen. It was mid-episode. "Urm… Who's that?" Millie pointed at the female on the screen, and Claire had to stop and think. How could they not have Josephine ‘Joey’ Tribbiani on Millie’s world? "Oh god, please tell me that's not Joey?" Millie caught on, Claire guessing it had to do with the ‘how you doin’?’ line Joey was famous for.

"It is," Claire said, as Millie sighed and almost laughed.

"Is everything on this Earth the opposite?" Millie asked, as Claire wondered about the obviously gender-bent version of Friends this Millie knew. Was Raphael and Rose’s relationship as rocky there? What about Charlotte and Montel? Had they got together in England like here? What about Phoenix? Was he just as mad and lovable as ever; and did he still have Smelly Cat as a famous song?

Claire shrugged as she changed the channel, about to channel-hop until she found something acceptable for Millie, but to her shock, the remote flew out of her hand and into Millie's.

"Mom!" Millie called, looking at Cat Grant on the talk show now. "She's still the same!"

"I thought you were Artie's counterpart?" Claire cocked her head at this, confused on why Millie was calling Cat Grant her mom. Claire was sure Nora Allen was still both Bailey and Arthur’s mom.

"Cat Grant is my step-mom," Millie clarified, Claire deciding to let Millie watch the talk show; Cat Grant seemed to be calming her down. "My biological mom died.” Millie explained. “Dad was already married to mom and she was the one who raised me," Millie nodded to the Cat Grant on the screen.

They sat in silence as Cat Grant spoke, Claire unable to decide what to say, and after a few minutes the doorbell rang, Claire jumping up to get it and to get the pizza. The two ate, Claire indeed heating up her refrigerated shrimp, as they waited for Millie's Cisco to hop in and take Millie home.

While they waited though, Claire showed Millie some of her favorite TV shows which apparently weren't all gender-flipped – the Property Brothers were still male, Star Trek Voyager had the same cast that Millie knew, and there were a few medical dramas and a cop show that were the same as her Earth.

Millie fell asleep on the couch though, and Claire put a blanket over her and tucked a pillow under her head before going to bed herself, glad for the distraction as she missed her kids; not flying home tonight as she texted Louis about her absence.

…

The next morning, and Millie was still on the couch. This concerned Claire as she grabbed a garlic bagel and heated it up, cautiously shaking Millie awake.

"Garlic Bagel?" Claire asked, holding out a plate with the bagel on.

"No," Millie said, shaking her head as she looked around. "Cisco didn't come for me?" Claire shook her head, confirming this, concerned herself. "He's not coming..."

"We don't know that," Claire said quickly, wanting to perk her new friend up and sitting next to Millie as she noticed the tears appearing in her new friend's eyes.

"He would have been here, or sent Gypsy here to get me by now," Millie said, letting the tears fall. "Something must have happened to him… or my world. Oh god, have I lost my world?"

"Hey, hey," Claire put an arm around Millie now, the idea of a lost world horrifying her. "Why don't I bring you to STAR Labs? HP, Cain, and Cesca, they must know something about this. Especially HP. Maybe they can…"

"They can't get me home?" Millie asked and Claire shook her head. "Your Cesca doesn't have the power to open portals," Millie realized. "So, I would be stuck here with people who are so different from the people I know. No, I can't do it. I can't… I'm clever, I can figure out how to… track portals, maybe. I just need… computers, money… a place to live."

Claire bit her lip. She knew if she was in Millie's shoes, she too wouldn't want to be near her Lois Lane and never have the possibly of her being Louis. It would be too much. Not to mention a Kandar being Kara… no, that was unacceptable.

"I can get you papers. A name, social number," Claire decided. "I go back to Metropolis at the end of the week, but the lease on this apartment is to the end of the month. I can sign the lease off to you and you can take the apartment over. It's cheap rent and I think there is a job open at Best Buy, which is in walking distance."

Claire wiped a tear away from Millie's face. "We will make this work," she said, getting up. "But I got to go to work. There's money on the table, and take out menus in the drawer, feel free to order anything you want." Claire gave a smiled as she walked out, closing the door behind herself but not moving as she instead leaned on the closed door, taking a breath.

This was bad. She tried not to let it get to her as her mind raced, wiping at a tear that had forced itself down her cheek. If she couldn’t go to STAR Labs, then maybe there was something in the Fortress…?

Moving off, Claire heading to the fire escape, taking off her work suit to reveal her Superwoman outfit underneath as she took to the air, heading north and to her Fortress of Solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please comment or leave a Kudos to show your appreciation.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


End file.
